This invention relates to wrapping machines in general and, more precisely, to the devices used to infeed pieces of wrapping material to, in particular, cigarette wrapping and packeting machines. It has as its subject a device of this type, improved to prepare pieces of lined foil for use in the formation of the inner wrap in packets of cigarettes of the hinge lid type.